1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation, in particular a wind power installation having an apparatus for dehumidifying a gaseous medium in a substantially closed space within the wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dehumidifying apparatus operating on a chemical basis has long been known. In that known apparatus moisture is removed from the ambient air chemically and the moisture is collected in a catch container. That known apparatus however suffers from the disadvantage that the chemical has to be replaced at certain time intervals in order to maintain proper operability of the apparatus. In relation to a large number of apparatuses which are to be centrally monitored and maintained, that requires additional expenditure in terms of personnel and logistics.
Dehumidifiers are also known, in which an enclosed space is cooled on the basis of the operative principle of a refrigerator by way of a compressor/evaporator unit by means of a coolant specifically provided for that purpose, in order in that way to remove moisture from the air contained in that space.
With those apparatuses however the structure is complicated and expensive and in addition it is necessary for the cooling fluid to be collected separately upon disposal.